New York
New York City '''(sometimes referred to as the City of New York or The Big Apple') is a Ghostbusters location in [[LEGO Dimensions|''LEGO Dimensions]]. This is based on the real life American city of New York in the United States of America located in the United States Eastern Region. Background New York is the most populated city in the United States and the main center of the New York Metropolitan Area, the main entry for all legal immigration in the country. It is a powerful force in pop culture, as well as in politics: its influence being felt in fashion, music, theater, world governance, finance, media, research, education, entertainment, technology, and the arts. Its highly dominant power in pop culture and the arts has made it as the cultural and financial capital of the US overall. It is also the home to the main headquarters of the United Nations in the Upper East Side neighborhood and the New York Subway, one of the most extensive metro systems in the world, and the financial Wall Street district. The city itself is divided into five boroughs: Manhattan (the most noticeable of the five), Brooklyn (the one of most culturally, socially and ethnically diverse of the five (the other is Queens)), Queens (the location of John F. Kennedy International Airport), The Bronx, and Staten Island (the legal immigration entryway). This city is also the home to the Ghostbusters and their headquarters since their inception, where they tried to take down many ghosts that make a mess out of the city. Although they really do their job well, an argument with the city government nearly shut down the group, and Walter Peck soon unknowingly plagued with more disturbed ghosts by opening the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit, causing the city to head straight for its doom with the arrival of the obscure Sumerian god Gozer who was finally released by its accomplices The Terror Dogs possessing Dana Barrett and Louis Tully. The Ghostbusters tried to zap Gozer with their Proton Packs, but Gozer was just too strong from its return to the world to be taken down easily. It then demanded them to pick its Destructor Form or the city will be destroyed quickly. Ray accidentally picked Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, causing a giant Mr. Stay Puft (Gozer) to appear and attack the city. Luckily, Egon's idea of reversing the proton particles to destroy the Temple of Gozer and stop Gozer from bringing further more damage to New York proved to be effective when they zapped the reverse proton particles to the doors of the Temple of Gozer, destroying it and Stay Puft/Gozer in the process and making a ginormous rain of hot marshmallow gunk to rain down on the city. Places * Firehouse (Ghostbusters HQ) * New York Public Library * New York University Trivia * New York was once a Dutch colony called New Amsterdam (named after the capital of the European nation of the Netherlands) established in 1624. It was later transferred to the British by then-Dutch governor Peter Stuyvesant in 1664, and it was then renamed as 'New York' after the then Duke of York, King James II of England. * New York is also the location of many historical events, like the trail of John Peter Zinger (which led to the introduction of the freedom of press in 1735), the Battle of Long Island (the largest battle in the American Revolution in 1776), the fall of the New York Stock Exchange (the trigger of the Great Depression in 1929), the Stonewall Riots in 1969, the 9/11 attacks (the World Trade Center Twin Towers in September 11, 2001), and the Occupy Wall Street protests in September 17, 2011. * The people living in the city are called New Yorkers. Gallery ScoobyGhost.png GhostPostbox.png GhostbustersTeaser1.png LD GameplayScreenshot 36.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 60.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 59.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 35.0.jpg LDlevel5.jpg Category:Index Category:Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:Ghostbusters Locations